Shanti Lalita Darzi-Chaudhri
Shanti Lalita Darzi-Chaudhri (commonly referred to Shanti Darzi) is a member of House Dalianis. She's made her living as the captain of the transport vessel Thalia, delivering supplies to various in apostate space that lack the compilers necessary to make their own goods. Early Life Shanti was born on Luna, a hybridized clone of her parents Suresh Darzi and Sanjiv Chaudhri. She has an older brother named Murali Darzi-Chaudhri. Both of her parents are doctors, Suresh specializing in cardiology and Sanjiv specializing in pediatrics. When Shanti was ten, the family relocated to the exoplanet Hestia with several other members of House Dalianis. The purpose of the mission was to provide good will to the people there and eventually acquire the planet through diplomacy. Shanti's parents were mainly interested in helping out the citizens of Hestia, who didn't have the same level of medical tech as the Coalition worlds. Shanti was being groomed to also join the medical field. Growing up seeing the starships constructed by her house had always given her a desire to see the stars. When she was twenty, she decided to abandon higher learning to try to buy a starship. While her parents were disappointed that Shanti didn't find the same satisfaction that they did in medicine, they decided that if she were to explore, that she should do so in a ship they trusted. They purchased a transport vessel and gifted it to Shanti. Pleased to be able to strike off on her own and make her own destiny, she named the ship Thalia after the Greek goddess of festivity and rich banquets. Career Shanti traveled a great deal in her early years as a captain. Her crew would frequently rotate as she traveled to new locations. A few of her early dealings were within Coalition space, but Shanti found that she preferred to stick to the apostate worlds. Of course, she tried to keep such dealings a bit more low key, as some of the houses didn't even acknowledge the apostate worlds. It was for this reason that she was more interested in them. Like her parents, she was interested in working with those that didn't have access to the best of technology. It was a better fit for her charitable spirit. Her last mission saw her making a delivery to Harlan's World with a newly acquired crew. Along the way, they received an SOS transmission from a damaged vessel. Ever the charitable sort, Shanti ordered they stop to give aid. While they were going aboard to offer aid to the wounded and help make repairs, several of the crew decided to attack the ship's inhabitants to take the cargo for themselves. Shanti protested as her crew killed the pure members of the other ship. Seeing them ready to turn on her, however, she quickly talked them out of killing her along with the others. Pretending that she was fine with the development to save her own skin, she watched as her crew stripped the other ship of cargo and useful parts. With that business done, they continued along to Harlan's World. Once they landed, Shanti managed to slip away to the authorities. She turned over her crew, having them all arrested for their transgressions. In addition to the arrests, the authorities also seized the entirety of her cargo, both stolen and legitimate. When she spoke to the people the delivery was meant for, they were unhappy to lose their money and cargo. Without the necessary funds to repay the lost cargo, her ship was seized as compensation. Shanti was quite distraught with this outcome, but it was best of a number of bad results. For the next three weeks, she had been trying to earn enough resources to purchase another ship, or failing that, just a ride off planet. It was always an option to call her parents to have them bail her out. Her pride and shame in losing the ship they purchased for her, however, made for that to be a last resort. Category:Nova Praxis Category:Fate Core Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Player Characters